halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mendelian Insurgency
The Mendelian Insurgency, known to UWL/MWA sympathizers as the Mendelian Revolution, was a popular uprising deemed officially as "Insurgency" that was carried out on the planet Mendel. The conflict was spurred by the unpopular governance of the United Earth Government's Colonial Administration Authority, and the controversial death of Emory Astor, a founder of a self-proclaimed Socialist Party, the United Workers Left. The duration of the Insurgency, which began August 5th of 2515, was exacerbated by the beginning of the Human Covenant War and the UNSC's inability to wage a larger Counter Insurgency planetside. With the demand of the armed forces already stretched thin, the response was to focus on the deconstruction of the leadership. When the UNSC lost the planet entirely, this necessitated a larger response. The highly contested planet would only see the end to the Insurgency with the advent of the Battle of Mendel in early 2546. Prelude The first century of Human colonization on Mendel was pockmarked with constant flubbing and mismanagement of populations, particularly with the notably independent Sudanite populous. While the UNSC and UEG had seen the conflict as a Insurgency, many supports of the UWL, and eventually MWA, saw the conflict as a necessary Revolution to safeguard their livelihoods. Internal DCS reviews constantly cited how CAA policy was creating a massive rift between the UEG and the Mendelian populous, to the point where even Nordanite citizens saw the injustice and began to turn on their own luxury in favor of better controlling the means of their labor. There were commonly cited grievances by the UWL and MWA for the continued propagation of the conflict, which stems from the Astor Manifesto of 2515 wherein Maya Astor officially declared the UNSC as an enemy of the Mendelian people. The Manifesto was split into three sections, first being the re-ignition of Koslovic ideological proxies, as well as the Marxist belief of removing capitalist practice via proletariat revolution. The second citing the historical grievances of the Sudanite people towards the CAA, of which there were many. And, third, Astor talks about the contested death of her father who died under suspicious circumstances in 2511, believed by many of the time to be an assassination. Astor released the Manifesto after she had spent four years organizing and planning the creation of the Mendelian Workers Army with former UWL leaders as well as plotting the scale of their guerrilla campaign. The campaign began with the bombing of Platinum freighters in the port of Marchlight with the intention of blocking the port from being used for an extended period. Astor Manifesto Outline Astor's Manifesto was not only a declaration of war by Mendelian Neo-Koslovics on the UEG, it was a highly touted document which was quickly described as standing shoulder to shoulder with historical texts such as Augustine's Confessions or King's Letter from a Birmingham Jail. This mentality was quickly quashed by ONI propagandizers, who flooded vid's bringing into focus her terrorism, or outright blocked in most media. This, however, didn't stop it's utilization by Mendelian Neo-Koslovics when citing their reason for taking up arms. * Section 1: Call for Koslovic Ideals ** The call for Revolution on Mendel in response for decades of UEG repression and aggression. ** Analogy to similar suppression in Sol during the Interplanetary Wars. ** Claims that such treatment would eventually lead to war; MWA chose to strike first. ** Argument that such institutional corruption can only be rooted out by balancing government systems. * Section 2: Historical Grievances ** Grievance for the "forced" dissolution of the First Republic. ** Grievance for "Concentration Camps" (UNSC Relocation Camps). ** Grievance for Sudanite "Second-Class Citizen Status", and focus on Nordanite Infrastructure. ** Grievance for controlling and morphing mining facilities and communities for corporate benefit. ** Grievance for use of Emergency Management Powers. ** Grievance for the refusal to raise the Basic Income Wage. ** Grievance for Destruction of Voice Of Us, and delay of the construction of Spit. *** This, Astor claims, made it difficult for communities to voice their frustrations more directly, and allowed for "outsiders" to represent them during a "manufactured" humanitarian crisis which crippled the local Sudanite government. * Section 3: Personal Grievances ** Harassment of UWL party members for decades by CAA and ONI agents. ** Mistreatment of First Republic Governor Agnis Tefft by the CAA. ** Conspiracy behind the murder of Emory Astor (Maya Astor's father). Astor would also go on to describe in the final thoughts of the manifesto the detail of the Marchlight operation wherein she hoped to negatively effect the corporate interests who would be forced to slow production and lose profit, or ship the Platinum to smaller ports. She claimed: "Any deaths or casualties caused from the bombing were but the latest in a long history of war that fascists and corporate powers maintain to keep the common worker in control. While regrettable, these deaths pale in comparison to the eternal genocide these corrupted governments have carried out for centuries." History First Phase of Insurgency (2515-2519) After Maya Astor's MWA carried out the Marchlight Port Bombing on August 5th of 2515, ONI quickly moved to indict several dock workers in Spit for assisting in the attacks. While officially charges were dropped due to inconclusive evidence, it is believed that it ONI decided that blanket accusations might stir up more anti-UNSC feelings. As there were only five deaths in the attack, all charges were thrown onto Astor in an attempt to convince insiders to turn her in with full immunity regardless of their involvement. Became the main focus of the UNSC's campaign against the MWA became ideology, Astor became public enemy one on Mendel and surrounding planets. With the exception of a two minor arrests of MWA followers in Norda, 2516 and 2517 saw no major changes in the UNSC tactics besides increasing the amount of Maritime Operations along major shipping lanes. Maritime operations would include include a doubling in UNSC presence which would also include the shipment of 500 Patrol Swifts and two Security Cutters to be used by the UEG Coast Guard Deployable Operations Group. With the increased focus on Maritime security, the next MWA strike occurred on November 17th, 2518 when a Norda Traxus Platinum Slurry processing yard outside of Gregor City was bombed, instantly killing twenty workers. This attack also coincide with two more coordinated mass shooting incidents outside CAA Headquarters in Gregor City and the Gregor Tether. While eight MWA combatants were ultimately killed by law enforcement, the shooting attacks killed nearly one-hundred civilians, CAA officials, and tether security. Over the next week there were seven more bombing attacks carried out on random bridges across the Gregor City region killing ten more civilians. In response, the UNSC carried out thirteen cruise missile strikes on suspected MWA facilities, for which the MWA claimed that 50 MWA revolutionaries were killed along with their families, bringing the death toll to nearly 200. This severely crippled the MWA, but many former UWL party members now saw the MWA as a means to an end and from 2518 to 2520 at least a dozen lone wolf attacks on CAA facilities were carried out and the MWA's official ranks swelled to a thousand armed combatants. By 2519, the MWA switched it's tactics again focus on consolidating power within it's home region, Suda. Second Phase of Insurgency (2520-2525) In 2520, the UNSC sent Brigadier General Martin Stillwolf to oversee the UNSC's armed forces planetside in response to a rapid growth in unrest growing in Norda. Although the MWA redoubled their efforts to train and arm their combatants on the home front, former UWL supporters continued a trend of organizing MWA cells in Norda. This eventually culminated in fierce divisions among organizers and law enforcement, and by 2522 MWA loyal cells had come to such prominence in certain Gregor City neighborhoods that law enforcement closed certain precincts for their safety. This also had an effect for more street gangs to also pop up with varying loyalties. By the end of 2522 Stillwolf made the decision to pull back all UNSC forces from the planet as it became increasingly difficult to control. As Mendel was a strategically unimportant planet he, along with UNSC High command deemed controlling the planet as a low priority. UNSC Armed Forces, including the UEG Coast Guard DOG teams were called back by the end of 2523. The New Union As the UNSC pulled back in 2523, the MWA and UWL now had a proper power vacuum for which they could fill. Quickly, MWA combatants in Suda took control of all infrastructure for mining and shipping, and then set up a Communist provisional government which they called the New Union. This also saw a period of reprisal against those loyal to the UEG or UNSC. Most of these acts were mob violence, so statistics are uncertain, but a the very least a few thousand UEG employees were either imprisoned, "reformed", or executed. By 2524 MWA combatants and Nordanite MWA cells has organized an effort to control all ports in Marchlight. The UWL party chair, Brandeis Heitkotter, formally announced that he had arranged for the MWA to become Mendel's official armed forces wing for the New Union. By a landslide internal vote, Heitkotter was named Chairman of Mendel. While Maya Astor was technically now the commanding officer of the MWA, she made no public appearances and soon faded quickly from all public records. It is presumed during this time, while the MWA was proclaimed the armed wing of the New Union, Astor had actually left the planet in an act of self-preservation. Astor never publicly backed Heitkotter, but it's been assumed that her goals were never to be a leader once her "Revolution" was completed. On January 1st of 2525, the one-party government was officially adopted, and the Peoples Republic of Mendel was established as a Democratic Centralist planetary state. The first act of the new Mendelian leadership was to force Traxus heavy industries into a more beneficial business arrangement for Mendel as a whole. Traxus, which ran a virtual monopoly for Mendelian Platinum mining, was able to make arrangements that would equalize wages, with the effect of lowering output of Mendelian facilities. Traxus internal memo's show that their long term goals were to be in complete control of the Gregor City Tether and work in the black. They hoped that, eventually, the UNSC would return and they could increase their production and wages to pre-insurgency levels. Heitkotter, not to be pushed around, however, ordered the formation of a Merchant Marine mostly consisting of local freighters and some pirate cabals. The Mendelian Merchant Marine would become a major player in the next phases of the Insurgency, and would never truly allow Traxus to fully control production or the tether. People's Republic of Mendel (2525-2535) The Genesis Division The Traxus Skirmishes The Competing Government and ONI Final Phase of Insurgency (2535-2546) UNSC Returns The Orbital Incursion (2535) Battle for Gregor Tether (2535) Battle of Marchlight (2536-2538) The Greenzone's Establishment Synthetic Drug Trade Mata Hari Incident (2541) Operation: SWEEP (2546) The Battle of Mendel Category:Insurrection